fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Rollercoaster Madness
Kari and her friends Kayley, Tori, Steve, John, Paul, Katie, Ethan and Symone went on a roller coaster. It was a pretty old ride but no one seemed to care. They soon got on their seats. They where ordered like Katie, John, Tori, Symone, Paul, Steve, Kayley, Ethan then Kari at the back. The roller coaster took off and a bit through the ride a wheel popped off. The front part of the seats whcih had Katie and John on it fell and they fell to their deaths with Katie in front and John behind her. The safety bar went up but Tori tried to push hers down but with distraction a wheel popped out and she screamed falling off the seat hanging on by the side and got sliced in half by an incoming sharp pole. Blood went everywhere. Symone got blood all over her face and tried to get it off. she grabbed the top of the roller coaster quickly but her feet got stuck he safety bars and she got ripped in half veryfast. Paul yelled and while everyone held on to their safety bars when the ride went up a loop he didn't and fell with his head getting stuck in the next part of the roller coaster. As the ride quickly sped up it ran Paul over. Steve freaked out and got plown inro the front off the seats and he held on for precious life. He soon smashed his boy parts into a part of the roller coaster so hard it killed him. Kayley's hands slipped from the safety bars and she fell of landing on a pole impaled. Ethan and Kari hung on for dear life when the ride stopped instantly making Ethan fall. He got back off and started trying to climb down the rollercoaster. The ride soon started again and chopped of his fingers making him fall with terrible pain and landed in a grinder. Kari got stuck up a loop. She hung for life when she slippedd and fell and was about to hit the concerete but she awoke from her perminition. She screamed and warned her friends to gethe ride because what she saw. They all argued and soon the ride clerk kicked all nine of them off. They where ticked at Kari. Then Katie went over to show her that the ride was fine. They watched as the ride went terror. A wheel popped off and went straight through Katie's head. The friends looked with terror and an away from the ride. They found out that Kari was right about the ride. Later that night she invited them all to her house. They started discussing the whole thing. Then they figured out that it was the flight 180 curse. John went to have a shower. He walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He undressed and opened the old crummy shower door and hung his towel on it suppost to hit the top of the shower. However he ignored it and slammed the shower door tightly. He turned on the hot water and a little bit of cold. Later the cold water ran out and he to burn. He tried to turn off the shower water but couldn't. He tried to open the door but he was very weak and couldn't because the towel jammed it. He started banging on the door for help. Hewas urning now. He screamed with pain. Back downstairs they realized John was next on deaths list and heard him screaming for help. The tried to open the door but when they picked the lock they where to late. John had burned to death. Soon he hot water stratedto go off. Steve just thought it was a coincidence. Later Tori had tove to work. She hit a red light. She was behind a blonde in a convertible. The light went green but the blonde didn't move because she was doing her makeup. Tori honked several times which freaked out a constuctor who knocked down a very heave and sharp ened pole. The pole went don and wnet through Tori's car impaling her through tad and dug into her body. Back at Kari's house she realized that Tori was next and had a perminition of Tori's death. She warned the rest. Steve walked out on her thinking she is insane. Symone saw the list as the goth looked with fear. She said that she was next. Ethan turned on the ceiling fan. Later nthe fan started swerving terribly and Kari saw a perminition of Symone's head getting sliced by the ceilng fan. Kari screamed to turn the fan off but Ethan didn't do it in time. The fan completly fell at full speed landing on Symone's head slicing it a bit. Blood went all over the surronding areas. Kayley spat out some of Symone's blood. Paul saw he was next on death's list and says he is going to commit suicide. Kari said that he was crazy. Paul walked to a busy street. Ethan and Kari chased after him. No matter what happened he didn't get hit so he swore. Suddenly a truck came by and Paul didn't notice it. Ethan jumped into Paul pushing him out of the way of the truck and got ran over and his blood and brain went everywhere. Death's plan got screwed when Ethan died at the wrong time. Finally they thought they destroyed death's plans. Kari cries about Ethan's death but Kaley said he was a hero. The remaining four stood around the street. Soon news reporters came to the scene the death when a new van comes speeding down the street and kills Steve. Kari, Paul and Kayley stared with horror when they saw Steve dead. A local bus swerved out of the way of the news reporters and hit a tree knocking it over crushing Kayley. The news reporters rushed to the scene. A sharp part of a big camera slashed Kari's eye and pushed it back killing her. Paul ran into the house and tried to hide in the kitchen cabnets but hit stuff and knocked all of the knifes on him and one went down his mouth killing him. Alternate Ending A bus came along and Steve went on it but he tripped when getting on the bus and the back wheel ran his head over. Kayley got her lge stuck in a drain and Paul tries to et her out but gets rammed by a news van and dies. They though tthey cheated death again and thought it was all over. Later that year Kayley and Kari go to the mall to get their minds off of the 180 curse. Kayley went down the escalator but trips and cracks her head open. Kari screamed in terror scaring the man who was replacing the window above her pressed the wrongg button making it crush Kari Alernate Deaths Katie- chopped up in a grinder John- suffocates Tori- fall off a building Symone- burn to death in the shower Paul- drowning Steve- die in an explosion Kayley- hit by a truck Ethan- decapitated by a sharp wheel Kari- kills herself